I'm sorry that I love you
by Pikana
Summary: Ike isn't a man to cry, apologise or love, but it looks like he'll have to when he hurts the feelings of a certain teenage MALE Ice Climber. But... is this mercenary really falling for Popo? Rated T for Taboo and two stray yaoi kisses


**I'm sorry that I love you.**

**Do not EVER make the bet that you can't touch your belly button with your tongue. Apparently it IS POSSIBLE D I saw it first-hand. So this was was a result of me losing a bet to Jill. I hate this so much it's not funny. XD.  
><strong>

**Warning, the following has NOT been beta read, double checked or made when possessing inspiration.**

* * *

><p>Ike slammed his head against the wall.<p>

_"You should have just accepted it. I know how you think..._" Ike smashed his head again frustratedly. Temptation would not get to him.

Perhaps in normal circumstances he would have used Ragnell, and started hacking down the said blue wall, but this was no normal circumstance. Nothing in the history of the mighty book of canon could make this situation normal.

He was pissed off right now. The great fearless leader of the Griel mercenaries was troubled. He was thankful Marth and Link had left to go visit their old friend Roy because he could not let them even see the state he was in. He had no reason why this person was affecting him like they were; all the fighter knew was that it was some form of squirming parasite that seemed to lurk within the back depths of his mind, sending distress signals to his body at regular intervals. He wasn't sure if he was sad, worried or in...

Ike smashed his head on the bricks again. No! He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want any afflictions! Yet this was guilt taking over him, suffocating him and pushing him in the direction of confusion.

_"Sure you did the right thing... well... not for yourself. You know how it is..."  
><em>  
>And it was all because of that one person.<p>

He was perfectly content with person-in-question and the mutual friendship they had before. They were perfectly fine before they had the little 'talk.' Why couldn't that just be the same? He knew he couldn't bare to see the child again. Ike gave a loud groan. He must have hit his head too hard. Damn it! That little demon wasn't there and he was already causing him physical as well as emotion pain.

"Calm down Ike... maybe you were mistaken," he murmured to himself as he rubbed his numerous bumps.

_"Yeah right, you know they had poured their whole soul into that confession."_

The man wrenched open his door and walked down to the kitchen to get some ice. No one would notice him: they would just think he had gotten out of a particularly brutal fight. To be fair, he did... and he lost against his own head.

Lunch had long ended and dinner still had some time before it was to be prepared, so Ike was left alone in the silvery kitchen. He opened the freezer and brutally tore out the frozen water into a small packet and shoved it onto his head.

_"Have you even considered that those feelings are serious? Three days and the though must of sunk in through that think skull of yours..."_

"... maybe... really serious?" Ike mumbled as he leaned against the frosty, metal counter and stared blankly into midair. His heart was beating faster and a blush made it to his cheeks. No! It couldn't be. He shook his head.

When did this whole incident start again? Was it when he started getting roses from a secret admirer? That was months ago and did play a part in the twisted dilemma... No. He wasn't so rilled up back then... Yeah... now he knew. It was three days ago when he was cornered by that monster shouting out near-foreign words from its red face.

* * *

><p>"I always admired you! Ike, I love you. I love you and I always have! Please accept my feelings!"<p>

Usually, the man would have taken this with a straight pokerface; but he couldn't help but gawk at exactly who was saying it.

Three very powerful words. It must have taken a lot of courage to say that to the incredible Ike Griel. It must of taken a lot of guts to even ask Ike to come to the empty store shed so a secret could be told. Not only was Ike accomplished, intelligent and strong, but he was kind, if not slightly serious and mysterious. His friends all knew these qualities on top of perfect looks attracted every woman- but, as Ike found, they have seemed to have taken the fancy of someone completely unexpected.

"Uh..." Yep. He was so linguistic. The bluenette looked down at the small person, staring back up at him with ocean-blue eyes of severity. Nothing but silence passed between the two in the empty room: Ike tried desperately to sort out what was happening in his mind. "... you're kidding right?" Yes, that what it must be. Ness and Toon Link (maybe even Lucas) must have put the person up to it; a silly child's dare! "Look. You can tell me the truth and I'm not going to get mad for you wasting my time."

"Hey! I'm being serious! Didn't you hear me? I'm in love with you Ike!"

"What's not to love about me?" Ike wasn't the type to make jokes when awkward, but what choice did he have? The person looked so determined and serious it was scaring him. Popo stared. Silence crept back in. Ike coughed. "Popo...I know being a teenager is... a time to explore sexuality," Ike did not just say that nonsense and yet he did, he would have kicked himself if he wasn't too busy convincing the brunette, "but... come on. You should know the difference between admiration and love kid..."

"Stop calling me kid! How am I going to get across that I love you?" the person trembled and looked at the floor, "I knew Nana was stupid when she suggested sending you flowers. I knew you wouldn't guess who they're from." Ike's eyes widened. He had been getting red herbal declarations of love for weeks now and had thought at one stage it was Samus. He asked her about it once and had gotten his ass kicked for it. Ike had wanted to know who his admirer, but now he wished he hadn't.

It couldn't have been more messed up or made less awkward; no matter how he positioned this scenario in his head.

Popo the Ice Climber: resident of the Smash Mansion; twin to Nana; mountain climber; aged fifteen... And in apparently completely in love with Ike Griel. The tall, strong warrior with unkempt spiky blue hair and rippling muscles... was being chased by the short brunette mountain climber. If the mercenary had to believe what the short teenager was saying... no. He couldn't believe the brunette. He was still practically a child! He didn't know what he wanted! Did he kid even know that his affections were illegal?

"...Popo. Come on... there's no way this could work even if I was attracted to you..." that was Ike trying to be as kind as possible. It was also how Popo's eyes widened and began to glimmer... no. The mercenary did not need the boy crying, "I completely accept you as a friend," he quickly added. "I do appreciate all you have done for me." He genuinely did care: ever since he had entered the manor he had been helped out time and time again by the younger veteran -he'd still probably wouldn't have found out where the kitchen was- "but... come on. You're a reasonable man. Think of it like this... even if I wasn't straight: you're fifteen and I'm almost twenty-six. Almost twice your age, don't you think it's wrong kid? You're too young to know what love is." The Ice Climber frowned.

"I'm not a kid." Ike must have seen the boy struggling not to yell, his face was scrunched up tight, "I know... but... I'm really in love with you Ike! I don't care if I sound selfish! I want to be the only one in your heart! I don't care about my age or gender! I'd change both of them if I could for you!" That sounded more like his twin telling Popo what to say. Usually the brunette was so quiet and reserved. Now it was the opposite. The bluenette didn't know what to do. He felt a small pang, "and is it wrong? What's wrong with telling your crush that you love them? Tell me Ike!" Well... nothing usually. That wasn't the point though.

"Well you're dreaming kid. There's no way you could possibly love me..." ouch, that was harsh. Ike stared at the teenager, now eyeing the floor. I'm sorry Popo," Ike muttered grimly as he turned and made a bee-line for the door, "figure out what you want and then come see me again." And with that, the man left; but not before hearing a body drop to its knees and a soft whisper from behind him.

"I... I want you... to love me."

* * *

><p><strong>SPLASH!<br>**  
>"What the heck was that for?" Ike yelled as he turned to look at the perpetrator who had splashed a glass' contents on him. His eyes widened as he saw evil incarnated. Rage was standing in front of him: no, not Ganondorf or Wolf or even Samus. The true fiery one that no one wanted to piss off. "Hahaha... Hi... Princess Toadstool." Always refer to the witch as her title when she's mad- it prevents concussions from a flying golf club.<p>

"Hi? Is that all you want to say to me?" her voice was sickeningly sweet, which could only mean a future world of pain for the usually brave swordsman. Ike wondered if he could draw Ragnell fast enough to get some distance between him and Peach's iron hips.

"Uhh... Can I help you princess?"

"What have you done to that poor, sweet innocent boy Ike?" she asked. It was the princess' natural ability to sound like the sweet sugary woman she was and yet have a horrifying demon aura radiating from her. Ike had never seen anyone do that (The Black Knight should have gotten some tips from this royal). "What did you do with Popo?"

"Given him a reality check," Ike replied as he took a towel and wiped the water off him, "it's not healthy to have a crush on an older man."

"It's not healthy either to stop eating for days on end because your hero crushed you." Ike raised an eyebrow. Was that what everyone believed? Guilt nipped at Ike. They were probably right in a way: Popo still saw him as a hero and a friend. He wasn't some fanboy... he was someone who he cared about. "Popo hasn't eaten properly in days and neither have you. I don't know why you haven't noticed it..." Ike gulped as she glared at him (what was she? Princess of Hell's mushrooms? Why was she so terrifying?) but kept his face indifferent as he put the tea towel down.

"Well, that's too tough..." what? He was sounding softer? Why was he so frustrated? Why would this information affect him so much? Sure Popo was a cute friend...

Then it hit him.

He groaned again.

He was a jerk.

"That's it? That's tough?" The blonde glared at him.

"...I'm going to find him and apologise... later," the princess seemed satisfied with that. Anyone could tell because the demon aura disappeared and was replaced with one of sunshine and rainbows. "Is that all you want to talk to me about?"

"Please go into town and pick up some chicken for dinner tonight..." he smirked. He could do that, "and please don't eat any of it." The evil eye...

"Yes princess!"

* * *

><p>Ike was thankful that he remembered to bring an umbrella. The skies were grey and pouring out the colours of the world. Torrents came cascading down, covering everything with a dull, wet shimmer. The streets were dark and practically empty. The monotonous ring of the rain filled the voided town as the mercenary began making the long walk home, frozen chicken at hand.<p>

Every corner reminded him of Popo. That boy had been guilt-tripping him since the day he had confessed. He could swear he could see the rain pretending to be the brunette at the corner store, smiling and laughing as he talked with his friends, and then catching his eye, he would send him one of his special smiles; or maybe that was him over there, running away from Tom Nook's store because Ness had sent a baseball through the window. Ike could see Popo everywhere, taking over his line of sight.

Why couldn't he have fallen in love with someone else? Ike wished that the Ice Climber could just accept that he was not in love and it was not meant to be. He knew it was wrong for the boy to pay that kind of attention to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to confront him about it again. He was so... sad...

After a few moments, he shook his head and continued his trek back. This was one of the many moments where he wished he had bothered learning how to drive. The rain was getting heavier and it was getting harder and harder to see. However, in his short field of view, he was able to see a familiar blue parka sagging under an old wooden bus stop. Ike's heart leapt to his throat. He stopped quickly and ran over.

"Popo?"

Popo's head snapped up as he heard his name and the contents of his bag were suddenly strewn across the soggy concrete. Ike was quick to take in his battered appearance. He must have been waiting for the bus for forever and a half as his clothes were completely soaked through. With some effort, he stood and began to gather his soiled belongings, tears mingling with the rain on his face.

"H-hey Ike..."

"What on Earth happened to you?" Popo scurried up, and shrugged.

"I went shopping. Bus didn't come, I think because of the rain, and I forgot my phone. I was just waiting for the weather to clear up..." Ike didn't know how or why his body moved but it did. He found himself draping his cape over the brunette and bringing him close under his umbrella. "Ah? Ike?"

A small wave of the heat inside wafted onto the skin of both their chilled cheeks. For a split moment, it felt like heaven.

"Come on, get in and I'll take you home," said Ike warmly.

"But…but I'm all wet. I'll ruin your cape," said Popo quietly. Ike had to strain to hear him. He took the bag off Popo and began enduring the chilly air. The young man was worth braving the freezing weather.

"Peach will have me castrated if you got sick. There, now hurry and follow me before you catch pneumonia." Now the ice wielder had never caught a cold in his life, but he wasn't complaining. He quickly tied the cape over him and followed. The two smashers began making the trek home, Ike always two steps faster then Popo, and both were strangely filled with warmth as they remained in the silence of each other.

"Eh-erm... Ike. I'm getting wet..." the bluenette suddenly felt a weight on the back of his shirt. There was the climber again, clutching onto him with his left hand, for dear life. It was just simply... adorable. The usually friendly mercenary tensed the slightest bit.

"Don't stand so close to me," The older man lowered the umbrella slightly to let the cute youth come into closer proximity of him. Blast, was he coming down with a cold? He could feel himself burning up.

"Ah... sorry..." Again that boy was so close. Ike could feel the radiating heat from the ice climber's gloved hands through his shirt. The silence was unsettling between them; and being the mature one, Ike tried to fill the void that the patter of rain could never fill.

"So... I'm your first crush?"

"Love. I love you Ike," Popo muttered, "I've had small affections before... but with you... never mind. It's not important."

The man couldn't help but kick himself: Popo sounded so hurt every time Ike spoke to him, and then the mercenary just had go mention a topic that shouldn't be touched. He was a massive idiot.

"Popo..." he must have turned around way too quickly. For some reason, apologizing always made him feel so embarrassed. He just wasn't the type of guy who did that. His already weak knees collapsed under him and he fell to the pavement, splashing Popo as he went down. Man, he hated tripping. It ruined everything, "Damn it."

"Ike! You okay?" the teenager moved closer to him but Ike didn't accept his helping hand.

Instead he kissed him.

Temptation laughed as it kicked Ike in the back, putting him in a deadly pure kiss. He stopped being the responsible, rational adult at that moment. The umbrella fell to the ground and Popo's eyes flew open in shock as he felt the older man's lips claim his own. The rain, pounding in harmony with Popo's heart, continued to fall as Ike pressed his lips against the teen's.

The explosion of emotion came from awkwardly rotating his tongue against the other brought a new surge of emotions. Emotions that bubbled and filled their mass of being and completely pushed them over the edge.

It was some good moments before the rain-poured kiss was finished and by then neither wanted to continue walking home. The blue-clad and blue-haired parted lips and Ike sighed as Popo covered his mouth and shivered.

"'I was wrong," whispered Ike.

"I-Ike? W-why did you do that?" he sounded a little hurt, but that was expected, "...I..."

"I suppose I wanted to give your first kiss. Since you love me so much..." both knew he was lying but Popo was curious enough to look up at him now. He stared. "Don't get me wrong Popo... I don't want to get your hopes up..." The brunette blinked and tilted his head.

"Ike... why are you crying?" The mercenary didn't even notice. He had thought it was the rain, but low and behold, there were tears. Tears? Why tears? Why?

The man shook and coughed. "Why am I crying?" Ike responded, feeling stupid that he had been caught in such a romantic cliche (Who got stuck out in the rain like this anyway? Bad fanfic couples, that's who.) "I don't cry. Even when I think about my parents and how I saw both of them die in front of me, I can't shed tears. I feel sad, I mourn them for a while, and then I move on. That was how I taught myself to live and deal." Popo's mouth dropped open a little and Ike genuinely had nothing to say. Why did he share that with his friend? Why were there so many damn questions? Why?

"I'm so sorry Ike..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault..." the tears didn't stop did they? They kept overflowing, sick of being kept in its underground pool. Ike didn't even bother to wipe them because the rain, that soaked them through, washed them away. "No... it is your fault. Not their deaths... but... my crying." He gave a weak chuckle.

"Ike?"

"You broke my walls from the start... I'm so thick..." Ike bowed his head. Popo had no idea what to do. Ike just sat there. The crushed rose, petals falling like leaves in the autumn time. Without a word, the brunette sat in the puddle with him.

"...I'm sorry... for causing you trouble..."

"Don't be. Thank you for caring. Thank you for loving me."

"Wh-what?" Ike kissed him again.

_"I'm sorry... for not being responsible. I'm sorry for letting you in. I'm sorry for rejecting you. I'm sorry... because I think I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Pikachu: That's it? That's your ending? Your story progression doesn't make sense and your flow is HORRIBLE!<br>**

**Me: *getting drunk* Yesh. I hate this story, never wanted to do it and so blah! Here's a half-arsed job. Now I want my Pocky!**

**Pikachu: ...For the love of everything good, don't write this pairing again. No one wants to see it.  
><strong>

**Me: Only if I'm inspired.  
><strong>


End file.
